


Orange

by purplefox



Series: KakaNaru week 2016 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: The colour that suits Naruto best





	

It had not hit Kakashi until years afterwards. He had not been in any state to be around the child so he had kept his vigilance to a minimum. It had been enough to know that the child was alive. For him to interact was forbidden and not something he felt he could have done.

He missed the blur of red and yellow and he did not want to make the child feel insufficient. He wanted when the time came that he would speak to the child and see them as them, not the flashes of yellow and red that he knew, loved and missed dearly.

He knew he was not the only one that missed them dearly, Minato had belonged to the entire village, Kushina had touched everyone she had met and their deaths had impacted the village, left a gaping hole in their hearts. A feeling Kakashi was sad to say that he was getting used to. The hole Rin and Obito had left behind had been widened by Minato and Kushina.

He had planned to use service and those left behind to fill the hole in his heart and it had not worked exactly but it had been a soothing balm, at least until he had realized that time had flew by and the child was a little older, walking around Konoha and flinching from the cold eyes of the populace.

Naruto the child of the two Kakashi missed, Naruto in a colour that was a combination of them both. A colour he seemed to have an abundance of. Kakashi could not help but wonder if it had been an intentional thing. Yet he had not had the strength in himself to ask the Sandaime if he had done it on purpose.

Instead he had looked at the child from afar, contemplated and grieved anew. And if he lingered at Kushina’s and Minato’s graves with their respective flowers… only he would know.

X

It was not too long after he had noticed the entire orange clothes situation that Kakashi stumbled across Naruto again. It had been a few weeks after the anniversary of Minato’s and Kushina’s death. A few weeks after Naruto’s birthday. He had lucked out and had been on a long mission for ANBU.

It was on his return that he had stumbled across Naruto. He had made some noise as he paused in the trees because he had not expected to see the boy so soon upon his arrival. When the boy’s eyes had searched the trees for the source of the rustle Kakashi had watched him.

The boy’s shirt showed signs of wear and tear, signs of scuffles and he could see Naruto was smaller and thinner than he should have been at that age, Kakashi knew the boy liked ramen, it was hard not to spot him at the ramen stall.

He had also heard the Sandaime lamented the unhealthy fact. so while he contemplated the boy and the tree that he was in, he unsheathed his kunai and cut the nearest fruit.

It was luck, or maybe even fate that they had met there at that time of year. The orange fell slowly to the ground, it bounced before it rolled to a stop at Naruto’s feet. Kakashi was struck with a sense of guilt when he saw how happy, how ecstatic the boy was at the sight of the fruit.

When Naruto shoved it eagerly into his pocket Kakashi cut another and another until the boy whooped loudly and took off his shirt to gather what he saw as his loot. When he was preoccupied with that, Kakashi swallowed heavily before he looked away.

X

He could smell the grease from where he sat, it was a strange place to sit vigil but Kakashi was unable to help himself. After the boy had taken all the oranges he had cut from the trees and went back for those he had been unable to carry, Kakashi had fretted about the boy’s health and what he was eating.

He ate ramen like there was no tomorrow and Kakashi would not normally have a problem with that if the boy would eat something besides that as well.

It took one easy motion to peek into the shop and peer down at Naruto at the counter the bowl filled to the brim. Hell the soup was so orange that the noodles and pork glowed. It was worrisome, but as he listened to Naruto gush and eat happily he was unable to begrudge the boy. The way the shop owner and his daughter chuckled and even gave the boy seconds… well stopping the boy from eating ramen would be hard, maybe even pointless but the boy did need to eat other things.

Kakashi knew Naruto had to fend for himself, he knew the boy was mostly self-sufficient but he could acknowledge that a few pokes in the right direction would do the boy good. So he sighed softly at the strong smell of grease, shook his head and smiled behind his mask at the sound of Naruto’s enjoyment and fished in his pocket for a scroll and something to write with.

X

His subordinates were terrified of his teasing and punishments as it was, they were cute with it. Kakashi had fallen into the habit of rarely explaining his actions and taking the easy way out when nothing was pressing, leading to his eccentric reputation.

Of course they would love to know why he had made three of them write out vegetable recipes on scraps of paper but he would never tell them. And it was funny, they had been terrified of his reaction after the mission. He had never planned to punish them in the first place. This weird request was for them and him.

Also it was very funny. They had no idea what he was up to.

Kakashi carefully read over the scraps of paper in his lap as he lounged in the empty locker room. The words were simple and easy to follow, meaning Naruto would have no problems reading it. He might not use it but at least he was making an effort to help the boy.

X

Getting the recipes to Naruto was difficult, far more difficult than it should be but Kakashi enjoyed the attempt. Having them fall from the sky was a silly idea and would draw attention to his activities simply because it did not make sense.

That and there was no certainty that Naruto would even take up the paper.

So Kakashi was left to hide and figure how to get Naruto to discover the slips of papers. He followed the boy to the hot springs and while Naruto almost timidly avoided the older adults and soaked, his blonde hair only visible in the steam.

Kakashi eyed the orange towel Naruto had on the shelf the boy had claimed before he eyed the pants above the shelf. It could be argued that a paper could fall from there and land on the towel and if it was crumpled like trash Naruto could dismiss it. It took a glance to confirm the boy was ready to leave and Kakashi made his decision. A simple shove and he retreated to the roof to watch.

The boy bumped into the shelf lightly and the paper fluttered to the ground crumpled. Kakashi held his breath when Naruto stooped to pick it up. the torn crumpled paper the boy read curiously as he searched the above shelves to see where it had come from. His towel wrapped his waist as he read the paper.

Kakashi held his breath until he saw the interest park in the boy’s eyes before disappointment, he knew exactly what Naruto thought. That he lacked the ingredients. But Kakashi had already thought of that

X

It took him an entire two months to get all the papers to Naruto. Kakashi knew they were all stuffed in a box under the boy’s bed and he was relieved that finally the boy had the information needed. Next would be getting the boy the food he would require.

The season for oranges were done and Naruto never lingered in the market. Hell Kakashi doubted the boy wanted to be in the market in the first place, still he had a plan to solve everything.

He took advantage of Naruto’s early departure of a game in the forest. Naruto’s mood had dimmed as the game went on and he had simply left, he had not been noticed and that twanged Kakashi’s heart. Still it was rather easy to keep on the edge of Naruto’s gaze and lead him to the wild pumpkin patch.

The boy’s delight was music to his ears. He was left with the feeling of having done something right when he left, Naruto’s arms wrapped around a pumpkin almost as big as he was. It was a good mood to set out on a mission to.

X

The Sandaime had to be behind the clothes, the Uzumaki swirl was on them all and they were all orange. Maybe a bit of the old man trying to make up for what had to be done. The simple fact was that Minato and even Kushina had too many enemies. Many had feared as well as admired Kushina.

Her direct descendant would be temptation for allies and enemies. Naruto’s true linage had to be hidden. It was just common sense.

But it was never said to be easy. But until the boy could defend himself adequately and had found a dream or something to fight for, he would be vulnerable in more ways than one. Naruto’s eyes were so clear, they saw more than others thought he did.

It was only a matter of time until he became of the burden placed on him.

X

He had expected to be close but never this close. Kakashi set back down the goggles on Naruto’s bedside table and sighed to himself. He had never planned to be the boy’s Jounin-sensei. Actually he had never planned for any of this. He was not going to back out, certainly not at this late time either but he had been prepared to be a passing influence.

Being in the boy’s direct line of sight, it was only a matter of time until Naruto really focused on him and started putting things together. he glanced at Naruto’s back at the boy ignored him in order to sew back his jacket. His tanned skin stood out in the evening’s sun and it surprised Kakashi that he only felt a slight twinge of sadness when he thought of Naruto’s parents.

X

“You’re not going to tell me why we’re doing this so early in the morning?” Naruto sulked as he trailed behind. “You’re not making Sakura-chan or Sasuke do this.”

“They have… better eating habits.” Kakashi responded dryly with a quick look back behind him to see Naruto’s face, his eyes dipped down to Naruto’s open jacket and the mesh shirt revealed. “Eat more vegetables and fruits and I won’t make you do things like this.”

“My ramen.” Came the sigh from behind him and Kakashi snorted.

“I’ll give back your winnings when you balance them out properly.” Kakashi came to a halt and waved his hand towards the vegetable patch ahead of him. “Get harvesting.”

“Yeah yeah.” Naruto sighed loudly, he shrugged off his jacket and it fell to the ground an orange flag on the forest floor with the few patches of light blue. Not too far off from Naruto’s eye colour. Kakashi’s gaze shifted from the jacket to meet Naruto’s eyes. Something flickered there between them, clarity or even suspicion before Naruto dropped the wicker basket on the ground and helped himself to the nearest batch of carrots.

All Kakashi could do was repeat to himself that it was only a matter of time until Naruto put the pieces together and figured out who he was. He already knew of the burden placed onto him, his roots were the final step. Kakashi’s gaze drifted back to Naruto’s jacket on the ground, the orange a draw and a deterrent, he lingered on the Uzumaki swirl and sighed to himself.

X

It had to violate a health code somewhere, that shade of orange in ramen… it could not exactly be healthy. Kakashi propped his elbow on the counter and watched with a bit of amusement as Naruto devoured the contents of the bowl. Sure Naruto had added extra vegetables because Kakashi had tagged along but the colour of the soup… he was fairly certain no extra vegetables could balance out the grease and everything else.

But the face Naruto made while he enjoyed it… he would be lying if he said he did not enjoy it. A simple glance exchanged with the shop owner and Kakashi lazily slid a few bills in the man’s direction. Naruto was simply too cute when he ate ramen.

His direct focus on the bowl and the bowl alone, in their world it was a weakness, such unawareness but considering what was around them Kakashi could not begrudge him that.

Besides, it was one of the few pleasures Naruto had left that he smiled honestly at. The few pleasures that were not weighed down by the shadow of Sasuke. Like hell Kakashi would do anything to wipe that smile away.

X

He was fairly certain that until Naruto, no one ever treated Gaara’s sand like a toy. The Kazekage’s face was blank but his eyes shone with amusement as Naruto walked around the monument Gaara had created. The loose sand blew around with the wind and Kakashi felt himself relax when he saw how at ease Naruto was.

The sand blew around his face and the most Naruto did was wipe his eyes before he ran a hand through his hair. His easy smile and laughter were a strange thing after the battle had but Kakashi could not begrudge him it. After all, they had won, no losses.

He stayed by Gaara’s side and watched Naruto run a hand over the sand.

X

Kakashi woke up to the feeling of something soft on his face. He shifted as he slowly accessed his surroundings. He remembered where he was of course. A simple enough mission for the Hokage, they had been on their way back when they decided to stop for the afternoon.

Kakashi lazily brushed at his mask and frowned at the flower petals that drifted to the ground. soft and orange.

“Daylilies.” Naruto sounded proud of himself. Kakashi sat up and brushed away at his chest and legs. “Thought your nap needed a little something.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes and brushed away at the lingering petals before he looked at Naruto who leaned over him. Whatever he had meant to say was lost forever as he stared at the man above him. His gaze shifted from the hollow of Naruto’s tanned throat to Naruto’s wide grin. He was aware of more flower petals falling but he was unable to tear his eyes from Naruto’s figure.

Had Naruto always been that big? When had he shed that last bit of childishness? It was in the way he held the flowers, the way he smiled, it was in his eyes, laughing but dep inside showed the shinobi. It was a strange thing to think covered in flower petals but Kakashi was unable to help but think how the colour orange really suited Naruto.

Not just because his parents were red and yellow but because when he was bathed in that colour he was the man that would become Hokage, the leader they all deserved and more. But mostly because he was a man, he had been so caught up in remembering the lonely child he had not really seen the man by his side.

But he could change that, if Naruto would let him. His hand reached up so he could tug the flowers from Naruto’s lax grip. It took plenty of effort for Kakashi not to get caught up in Naruto’s sunny grin. Instead he gave a low laugh as he plucked a few petals to toss it in Naruto’s direction. Naruto’s eyes sparkled at the loud laugh he gave and when Kakashi watched the petals stick to Naruto’s hair and jacket all he could think about was how much the flowers suited Naruto, and it was not a bad thing.


End file.
